


Designated Driver

by Loafu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, drunk, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafu/pseuds/Loafu
Summary: A tiny bit of floof with drunk Ink and annoyed Error.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Errorink, Ink/Error, sanscest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Designated Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Wattpad.  
> Kinda old-  
> Just trying to figure out how this website works lol

The smell of alcohol and regret made the dark boned skeleton cringe back towards the door. However, the fact that his friend could and would definitely do something dumb forced Error to continue on.  
Small glances were all Error could stomach of the disgraces too society. He pulled his hood above his head, hoping to find his friend soon. Anxiety quickly began setting in.  
"Come on Skittles, where the fuck are you?" Error whispered to himself, tugging at the collar of his redshirt. His eyes began searching around the room frantically as all the possibilities of what could have happened to Ink ran through his head.  
"Ruru~!" Error felt arms wrap around him. Ink placed his head on Errors shoulder and giggled like the idiot he was.  
Error rolled his eyes and pushed Ink's away from his waist "Come on Ink, let's go."  
"Go where?"  
"Home idiot!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you just texted me to take you home from the bar!"  
"Oh, weird."  
Error groaned in annoyance, grabbing Ink's wrist roughly, and pulled him to the door.  
"Heeeeeey, slowerrrr," the scarf-wearing skeleton slurred his words as he stumbled along with Error.  
Ignoring Ink's request, Error speed-walked out of the bar. Error did his best to get the drunk skeleton in the car as fast as possible, but he kept whining about not wanting to go to school. Eventually, Error managed to shove him in.  
"Awwwww is string face angwyyyy~" Ink taunted poking Error's face. The sober one just let out a tired sigh. He pulled away from the bar and Ink kept on mumbling meaningless words that Error completely blocked out.  
Error only realized that Ink hadn't put on the seatbelt when they were on a desolate road "Ink, put your seatbelt on."  
"Make me, moooooom," Ink challenged, moving so his head was on Error's lap.  
"Ink..."  
Staring into the living rainbows face, Error's resentment began growing a little bit more. Giggles started sounding from the childish artist.  
"What are you laughing about-" Errors anger-filled question was cut off by Ink smooshing his face up against the driver "Ink, what are you even doing?"  
"Mwah," Ink giggled.  
"Is this supposed to be a kiss?"  
"Yeahhhh, obviously."  
Error's cheeks began being tinted with a dark blue from the strange affection. He pushed Ink back towards the correct seat and put the drunk skeleton's seatbelt on.  
"How old are you, mentally?" Error mocked as Ink pushed the seatbelt away.  
"I don't know, like 80?" Ink continued making pointless efforts to get out of the seatbelt.  
"I'm going to punch you if you don't stop."  
"Well I'd rather get punched then- Hng- Suffocate!"


End file.
